The embodiments herein relate generally to barware, and more particularly, to a combination coaster and electronic device holder.
When enjoying a beverage at, for example, a restaurant or bar, there is often not a convenient and dry place to place a personal electronic device, such as a cell phone. People also tend to place their phones on the bar top or table and then leave it behind when they leave.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that can be simultaneously used to hold a personal item and as a coaster for a beverage.